Silent Hill: The Untold Grief
by lucifers-Apprentice
Summary: Eric Townsend goes to pick up his brother but what happens next will lead to the making of his destiny
1. Chapter 1 A Wake Up Call To remember

**Silent Hill**

**The Untold**

**Grief**

Chapter 1 : A wakeup call to remember

The alarm clock rang beside Eric Townshend ,as 6.oclock came,he muttered something about how he was going to kill the maker of the alarm clock before he realised what today was going to be.

''Shit! gotta get to South Ashfield to pick up my brother! ''

He dived out of the covers and pulled on some clothes, a black pair of baggy jeans and a green turtle-neck sweater,before slipping on his sneakers and walking down stairs.

He sat down infront of his T.V several minutes later, munching on his cereal and drinking his coffee, he flicked between the channels frowning at all the reality shows on.

'' for gods sake, i'll give them some reality, their shows suck..''

He sighed turning it off and putting his dishes in the kitchen before stepping towards his front door, grabbing his keys and a denim jacket.

Once outside he got into his land rover, switching on the ignition and slipping in a CD, Lacuna Coil began to start,he listened to them for a couple of seconds before starting to drive to South Ashfield Heights,he drove past the lakeveiw hotel, something he saw next made him gasp, standing in the middle of the road was a tall man with blank staring eyes and an ear to ear creepy smile, he closed his eyes in shock and then opened them, the being was gone.

He sighed and figured that it probaly was his eyes playing tricks on him,his heart was beating like a drum but he kept on driving to South ashfield.

He parked outside the subway station,and got out of the car,he looked up and estimated the window where his brother was, the third floor it seemed, so he walked over to the double doors and opened them, a cold draft of air seeped out and he shivered, what could have caused the draft,surely not the Air Conditioner?.

He began to walk up the stairs till he came to his brothers floor, he transversed the hall till he found room 302, he rapped on the door and waited,minutes passed and he knocked again, his brother didnt answer, he put his ear to the door and he thought he could here him shouting im here help me, but he couldnt be sure.

'' ass hole....'' he muttered

He walked down the corridor and bumped into a women carrying Groceries he said sorry before helping her pick them up.

'' I'm sorry..'' '' he muttered

'' oh its okay..'' she blushed

'' do you live here? '' he asked her

'' yeah im Eileen Galvin i live at number 303, whats your name? ''

'' Eric Townsend, my brother is your neighbour but he doesnt seem to be in..''

'' oh i havent seen him in 3 days...sorry, nice to speak to you ''

'' yeah same'' , he glanced at her before walking down the steps and out of south ashfield heights.

As he started up his car he saw a women with vrown hair and wearing rather skimpy clothing walk down the subways stations steps.

He wolf-whistled, but she didnt seem to hear him, he sighed and drove towards his home.

A/N: I hope you like it, of course im going to add more chapters, look out for them and please review so i can add or change things


	2. Chapter 2 Unusual Circumstances

**Chapter 2: Unusual Circumstances**

Eric Drove down past Bar neely's, before turning a left down past texxon gas and parking outside his home in blue creek apartments,which had been remodelled after it had been left to rot for several years.

He parked it in the residents car park and got out, leaving his jacket behind,having utterly forgotten it.

He opened the door to his apartment a few minutes later, slamming the door behind him in frustration.

'' that ass-hole has ditched me for the last time! ''

He walked up to his room and picked up his phone, dialling his brothers number, it didnt stop ringing for several seconds but when it did all he could here was a huge static noise, he threw the phone into the wall, slumping down onto the bed.

As he took in deep breaths he noticed that there was something standing in his door way it was the man from earlier.

'' fuck get away get the fuck away! '' eric shouted scared

'' The 21 sacraments must be completed your sibling is the wisdom and you shall lead me to him! ''

The man looked serious his long brown hair lolling over his shoulders,his long black trench coat swinging slightly .

'' get away from me! '' he looked for the nearest thing he could find which unluckily for the man in the coat was his dads hunting rifle which he had found floating in toluca lake, along with a photo of a women a letter a knife and a car.

he pointed it at the mans chest and fired the bullet exploding through the mans chest, blood spreading everywhere, as he fell over the banister and down the stairs.

Eric ran out immediantly noticng the blood gone, he looked over the banister and the man was gone.

He was very shook up by now and was shaking, he didnt know who that man was or what he wanted with his brother, all that he knew was that he was bad news.

He tried to ring the police but all the lines were down and his electricity wouldnt work, so he grabbed the rifle and walked out of the building.

When he reached the outside pavement, he was freaked.

the place was deserted, what would have been a bustling town at 10 oclock in the morning was a ghost town, there also was a trail of blood leading around the corridor, he decided to follow it.

As he walked a little while his pocket radio began to start going staticy and he saw the outline of a figure as he approached it and tapped it on the shoulder it turned around, revealing a faceless grey skinned monster with a huge left hand.

He took a few steps back before pointing his rifle at it and firing into its head,it fell down but got back up he tried to shoot it again but missed and realised he was out of ammo.

He looked about for a weapon, notcing a stack of 3 foot long sttel pipes he picked up one and proceeded to pound the monster with it, violet blood oozing out over the road as it fell to the ground, it stomped on its head to make sure it was dead.

before looking ahead, feeling very dizzy and blacking out.

A/n: woo the next chapter is up hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
